Rule Breakers
by i bleed orange
Summary: Tony and Ziva  have felt this way for a long time.  Now, they find out that they both feel the same thing.    Rated T for later chapters.
1. Just the drive

Hey guys! This is my first story and I REALLY hope you enjoy it!

PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate constructive criticism …but please just save the mean reviews for someone else… THANKS

Oh and I also wanna say hi to my bestest friend…Pieces of My Heart

Ok… hope you enjoy!

After a long day at work, Gibbs and his whole team were tired. They had solved yet another crime. They were pretty happy about that. Very special agent Tony DiNozzo walked over to Ziva's desk. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He was in love with her. He had been for a long time. He wanted to be with her. But, he wasn't gonna make a move until he knew she felt the same way. "So Ziva, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Sure Tony. And if you don't mind, I need a 'rift' home as you would say." "Lift, Ziva. You need a lift. And I would love to take you home," Tony said. He smiled and held his hand out. She took it, and they made their way to the elevator together.

Once they got it the elevator, Tony started to let go of Ziva's hand. He changed his mind and took it again. She smiled at him. They went from just holding hands to intertwining their fingers. Ziva was wondering if Tony meant it as only a friendly gesture or something more. She hoped he meant something more. She had liked him for a long time. She thought he liked her. But them dating would go against one of Gibbs' rule. And they couldn't keep anything a secret. No matter what it was, Gibbs would always find out.

They got off the elevator and made their way to Tony's car. When they got there, Tony opened the door for Ziva. He started the car. "So where are we going to eat?" asked Ziva. "It's a surprise for you my dear," he said in a dramatic voice. They drove in silence for a few minutes. Then, they pulled into the parking lot of _La Jewels. _Ziva's jaw almost dropped open. This was the most expensive restaurant in town. She couldn't believe Tony was bringing her here. He parked and looked over. "This ok?" he asked. She laughed. "Tony. Of course this is ok. We didn't have to come here. You could've taken me anywhere and it would be ok!" she said happily. He smiled. "Really, Ziva?" Tony said. She smiled at him. "ya," she replied. They sat there, staring at each other. Slowly, Tony leaned in. His lips crushed into her's. they sat there, with a slow, passionate kiss for a few seconds. Finally, Tony pulled up. All of his doubts had gone away. The way she kissed back let him know that she felt the same way he did. They smiled at each other. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again. The kiss was more passionate this time. He pulled back and they smiled at each other. And this was before the date…


	2. The Date

Hey guys! So, I hope you liked my chapter 1/ introduction of this story! I have always thought Tony and Ziva should be together… like I'm pretty sure just about everyone else has

Ok… so I hope you enjoy!

Oh…and I sadly don't own NCIS or the characters…just the restaurant they are eating at.  
>-<p>

Ziva felt something amazing in that kiss. She could tell that Tony did too.

"Ziva…" Tony started. She couldn't imagine what romantic thing Tony would say this time. "You know that Gibbs would kill both of us if he found out about this," he said. Well… that was disappointing, Ziva thought. Tony could see the disappointment in her eyes. He knew what she was expecting to hear from him. He had to make her happy. He couldn't stand to see her disappointed like this.

"But I don't give a crap what Gibbs says. He could fire me for all I care. As long as you are in my life," he said, romantically. Ziva smiled at hi, as a tear fell down her cheek. Tony had never seen Ziva cry. Her tears let Tony know that she truly cared about him.

"So you wanna go inside and eat? If you want to, we can go back to my place after and talk about…us…" Tony said nervously.

"Sure… that sounds great" Ziva said. She was excited about eating here, but more than anything she wanted to go back to Tony's place. They had a lot to talk about.

Tony walked around the car and opened Ziva's door. She stood up and Tony enveloped her in a hug. They stood there in the parking lot hugging for a while. After they finished their hug, they grabbed each other's hands. They walked into _La jewels _happily.

"Table for two please. And if you could make that a little private, that would be great!" Tony said, slipping the hostess a twenty dollar bill. "I think I could make that happen, sir." The hostess said smiling.

She took them to a table in a room that was completely free of other people. This was perfect. This was even better than Ziva had ever imagined their first date being. They were seated at a booth with two little one person seats. There was one little booth seat on each side of the table.

Ziva was sitting across the table from Tony when a thought entered her mind. She didn't like being separated from him by this table. "Tony, would you mind if I came and sat by you ?" she asked. Tony smiled. " Well, it's a really small seat, but I think that is a perfect idea."

She moved over next to him. She had only been this close to him one other time. There was an explosion and he threw himself on top of her. There were sparks between them then, but Gibbs was about to arrive when it happened. If he had seen anything happening between them, either one or both of them would have been fired.

Tony ordered them each some wine. They had an intimate and special dinner. Afterwards, they went back to Tony's place.

When they got there, Ziva and Tony both wanted to get more comfortable. Ziva didn't have any other clothes, though. Tony offered to let her borrow some of his. Ziva put on some of Tony's sweatpants and a T-shirt.

When Ziva walked into the living room, all Tony could think was "wow she looks cute in those." "So, what did you want to talk about?" Ziva said sheepishly. "well… there is a lot a want to talk about," Tony said.

They discussed being together. They talked about how long they had had feelings for each other. They were both surprised at what they found out. They sat there talking until almost 1 am.

"Ziva, did you ride the bus to work today?" Tony asked. "Yes I did Tony. Why?" she replied. " well, the bus doesn't run at this time of night. How do you plan on getting home?

" he asked her. " Well I guess I am going to walk," she said. " Ziva, you do NOT need to walk to your apartment at 1 am…it is over 2 miles from here!" he said, obviously worried about her.

She usually would be offended by someone doubting her abilities to take care of herself. But she knew that Tony was right. He was only worried about her wellbeing.

"I guess you are right Tony, but what an I supposed to do?" she said.

"Well… you could stay here Ziva," Tony said.

Ziva smiled.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
